


Let me be your Fairy God Bro, Cinderella

by RebornFromSeas



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fashion and hygiene guru Lance, Fluff, Gen, Lance is secretly a fairygodbro, She's been a girl for a long time, Trans Female Pidge | Katie Holt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7520926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebornFromSeas/pseuds/RebornFromSeas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance is left with more questions than answers after Pidge's announcement, and wants to make sure she's okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me be your Fairy God Bro, Cinderella

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, Pidge is a girl in this one. Takes place between episode 5 and 6

This wasn’t any of Lance’s business. He _knew_ it wasn’t any of his business, and yet he was knocking on the door of Pidge’s room after hi- _her_ confession the other day. After she’d saved everyone. Hell, he remembered when one of his cousins had come out, that had been a mess. Lance paused, the door hadn’t opened yet maybe he could sneak away before she answered and not make things horrible awkward.

He turned just as the door slid open. “What, Lance.”

Dammit. “Um. Shit. You know how um, when I woke up and was eating, you told everyone… um….”

Pidge was giving Lance a flat look that spelled out her annoyance crystal clear. “Are you going somewhere with this?”

Lance fidgeted for a moment longer than burst out as quietly as his nerves allowed, “That wasn’t your first time coming out, was it? I mean, you’re tiny, but you’re not that much younger than us. Hormone blockers? Have you like, sorted out what you’re going to use to replace them?” 

Pidge’s eyes widened and she rapidly ushered Lance inside. “Holy shit, I didn’t mention that to anyone how –“

Lance flushed “I um. Confession? I walked in on you showering once, at the Garrison then like, Ew, didn’t need to see that, and immediately backed out. Then when I calmed down I realized you said you was commander Holt’s daughter I remembered a news feed about you and your mom so uh…” Silence fell, long and awkward. Lance felt like an idiot for bringing this to Pidge, but dammit, he was really confused. Why would Pidge do the whole ruse thing to get into the Garrison? It was messed up. “Like holy shit, you should have been recruited right away or something I don’t get –“

“ _Lance!_ ” Pidge shook her head quick, then slouched and kicked her feet against the floor. “I snuck into the Garrison to get info on Dad and Matt because I didn’t buy into the Kerberos mission failing from human error. I did it three times, they banned me, Lance! They tore up my acceptance as Katie Holt and Banned me from the Garrison. All the staff there… well, all the staff that had been there for five or more years, they probably knew I was transitioned. So I figured going as a guy had to get me in. And Getting in would be worth it.”

Lance could barely breath. Pidge had done that, gone that far, dealt with that much to find her dad and brother? Lance had a huge family, and he loved them absolutely. But he couldn’t imagine going that far, being that strong to do it. Dammit, was he always going to suck compared to everyone else? But Lance shook off that thought, this wasn’t about him. “So, is there anything you’d need, or you know, like? I talked to Allura about finding some cloth in the castle, maybe making so more clothes for everyday that aren’t what we flew up in. I mean, gross right? God knows Hunk’s going to kill his pants from wearing them all the time. And uh, I can sew and shit. Mama decided that as one of the older ones I was going to learn to help with mending, and I made this awesome dress for one of my cousin’s once! She looked awesome in it.” Lance realized he was rambling, and pidge was staring at him.

“Sorry, wait, your mom made you learn to sew? That’s hilarious! But actually pretty cool. Um. I can’t really say that I want a dress right now. I like them and all but there’s a lot of convenience in shorts and pants with all the running around. I. I have to say, I never expected you to be the one to ask me what I need.”

Lance chuckled, “I guess Hunk and Shiro or Allura are more the type… but uh, that cousin I made that dress for had just come out. As Trans. And her fiftienteenth was coming up and no way was she not having a fantastic Quinceañera gown, right? That’d be embarrassing so I fixed up her party for her. Family, you know? So I know there’s a bunch of big things you’ll need but I can help with the little stuff.” 

A moment later, Pidge had bulldozed into his middle and was squeezing tight. Lance noted that it was damn hard to breathe in like that. He was definitely going to tell her to let him breathe, but she spoke first. “I don’t need a gown right now. But that would be cool to have on eventually. Does this make you, my Fairy god mother, Lance?”

 

Lance laughed, “Pidge, _Pidge_. C’mon, if you’re Cinderella I’m totally your fairy god _BRO_ , but I will absolutely get you the fanciest dress for the ball.”


End file.
